Shoreditch
| image = | aliases = | nicknames = | category = | continent = Europe | country = England | state = | city = London | town = | neighborhood = | locale = | residents = Barbara Wright; Ian Chesterton | appearances = | poi = 76 Totter's Lane Coal Hill School I.M. Foreman Junkyard | 1st = }} Shoreditch is a district located in the city of London in England. It is located in the East End of the city within the borough of Hackney. Shoreditch appeared in the premiere episode of the British science fiction programme Doctor Who entitled, "An Unearthly Child". It was the primary setting for this inaugural episode and was the site of the Coal Hill School, which is where future Doctor companions Ian Chesterton and Barbara Wright taught. The Doctor's "granddaughter", Susan Foreman, posing as a fifteen-year-old girl, attended science and history classes there. It was also the site of the I.M. Foreman junkyard at 76 Totter's Lane, which is where the TARDIS first materialised in the series, giving viewers the first glimpse of William Hartnell's Doctor Who. History In 1963, the Gallifreyan Time Lord known as The Doctor and his granddaughter Susan Foreman set their time machine the TARDIS down in the I.M. Foreman Junkyard, which they used as cover for the real identities. Susan took on the guise of a fifteen-year-old girl and began attending classes at the Coal Hill School. Her history teacher, Barbara Wright, noticed that Susan held a remarkable grasp on world history, but seemed otherwise ignorant of current events. After expressing her curiosity to science teacher Ian Chesterton, they decided to look into Susan's home life. They found her home address at 76 Totter's Lane, but when they arrived at the junkyard all they saw was the police box. Ian took note of its strangeness, remarking about how its inherent hum made it seem as if it were alive. They noticed an elderly man approaching and questioned him about Susan. Unsatisfied with his answer, they forced their way inside the TARDIS. It was at this point that Susan and the Doctor were forced to reveal the truth about themselves. 1x01: Doctor Who: An Unearthly Child On the TV series Penny Dreadful, the character of Brona Croft used to work at a factory in Shoreditch, but was let go when advancements in automation made the need for human employees obsolete. 1x02: Penny Dreadful: Séance Points of Interest ; 76 Totter's Lane: 76 Totter's Lane is a street that runs through Shoreditch. On the TV series Doctor Who, it is the location of the I.M. Foreman junkyard, which is where the TARDIS first materialized in the series. 76 Totter's Lane is also the registered home address of Susan Foreman, which is listed among her student records at the Coal Hill School. ; Coal Hill School: The Coal Hill School is a comprehensive school located in Shoreditch. Fifteen-year-old Susan Foreman attended classes there and learned science under her teacher Ian Chesterton and history under Barbara Wright. Ian and Barbara took note of Susan's unparalleled academic aptitudes, but found it curious that she was wholly ignorant of modern European customs. ; I.M. Foreman Junkyard: Presumably owned by someone named I.M. Foreman, this junkyard was located on 76 Totter's Lane in Shoreditch. It is here that the First Doctor first hid the TARDIS on Earth, disguising it as a police call box. Coal Hill School teachers Ian Chesterton and Barbara Wright followed their student, Susan Foreman, here and encountered the Doctor for the first time. Unwilling to compromise his identity and secrets, the Doctor felt it best to abduct Ian and Barbara inside the TARDIS whereupon they became his new companions. TV shows that take place in * Class * Doctor Who Characters from People who were born in People who died in Notes & Trivia See also External Links * at Wikipedia * References ---- Category:England Category:Doctor Who (2005)/Locations